


How you remind me

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi turbava il fatto che non avessi avuto chance e che il mio Cielo fosse una trappola felice.<br/>[...]<br/>Mi sono svegliata, un mattino: ero nella tana del diavolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you remind me

**How you remind me**

_Come fate a sapere quello che farete,_  
_finché non lo_ fate?  
_La risposta è che non lo sapete._  
Credo _di sì,_  
_ma come faccio a saperlo?_  
_Giuro che è una domanda stupida._  
_- **J. D. Salinger,** Il giovane Holden_

Ci sono molte cose che ricordano il mio breve viaggio sulla Terra – _magari un capo vestiario che non va più di moda, una parola nello slang anni Settanta oppure i magazine che veneravo come una nuova novella, più patinata che sobria sacralità._  
Ho conosciuto il sesso a quattordici anni, nelle  mie pareti c’erano sangue e violenza – _magari ci fossero state finestre e voli di gabbiani._  
Ray Singh era il mio quasi, il mio ‘poteva essere’ – _gli armadietti della scuola media di Norristown possono confermare che il bacio, scambiato a metà di novembre, era stato troppo veloce e dannatamente breve_  
(( _il bacio alla francese in vita non l’ho mai dato_ )).  
Mia nonna materna, Nonna Lynn, mi disse di pensare a divertirmi quando le confidai le mie insicurezze amorose – _il miglior consiglio che potessi ricevere allora._  
Ricordo mia madre e mio padre piangere e piano piano diventare due entità differenti da quelle che avevo conosciuto – _due oceani che non si mescolano, il golfo dell’Alaska._  
Ero arrabbiata, talmente arrabbiata che non sono riuscita a consolare mio padre – _volevo … volevo che mi vendicasse, che diventasse ciò che non era mai stato._  
Diventai solo una ragazzina scomparsa e un gomito ritrovato dal cane dei vicini – _si sarebbero rimembrati di questo e non avrebbero mai scoperto tutta la verità._  
Mi turbava il fatto che non avessi avuto chance e che il mio Cielo fosse una trappola felice.  
I miei resti li cucii alla vista del mio assassino che faceva le condoglianze a mia madre – _senza pudore, quell’uomo._  
Ho scritto affinché qualcuno si ricordasse di me per come ero e non come uno spettro ricamato di dicerie insulse.  
Le lezioni di affogamento non sono servite a nulla, anzi: l’angoscia non se n’è mai andata.  
Quell’angoscia la paragonerei ad un avventore casuale che inizia ad affezionarsi ad un pub in particolare e inizia a frequentarlo assiduamente.  
Il Cielo è cambiato e i suoi abitanti pure, a loro non basta più la salvezza: vogliono continuare a vagare per la terra, restare accanto a coloro che hanno amato.  
Ma non si può, io non ho potuto, Holly nemmeno così come la signora Utemeyer e tutte le vittime di George Harvey – _anche se il suo vero nome non l’abbiamo mai saputo._  
Nell’oscurità abbiamo contato i nostri errori, ideato il delitto perfetto, sognato strade che ci portassero a una pace interiore, intrecciato capelli, rivolto lo sguardo al nulla aereo.  
Mi sono svegliata, un mattino: ero nella tana del diavolo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ _Playlist_ ]

-Avril Lavigne, How You Remind Me  
-Cat Power, Itcyhead  
-Cecco e Cipo, Zigulì  
-My Chemical Romance, Drowning Lessons  
-Simple Plan, This Song Saved My Life  
-Regina Spektor, You’ve Got Time  
-Laura Marling, Devil’s Resting Place


End file.
